Implantable medical devices that are electrically powered have become ubiquitous in recent years. There are a wide range of such devices from neurostimulation devices, pacemakers, and cochlear implants to ventricular assist devices, known as VADs. Typically, such devices require transmission of data, power, and/or electrical control signals across leads or cables from a power source and controller to the implanted device. Different types of device can have vastly different power requirements and use cases such that cables and associated connectors that are suitable for one type of device may not suitable for another type of device. For example, neurostimulation devices are relatively low power devices that often utilize an implanted lead that is electrically connected to a header of an implanted pulse generator through a series of canted coil springs, such as a Bal Spring type connector. While these types of connectors have proven effective and dependable for many electrostimulation applications, these types of connectors may be generally unsuitable for other implanted medical devices such as those with relatively high power requirements (due to the high resistance associated with the canted coil spring design).
One type of implanted medical device having heightened power requirements is a VAD, which requires relatively high current and continuous voltage requirements as compared to pacemakers, which typically have low and intermittent power requirements. Since loss of power to an implanted VAD or failure to recharge an associated power supply poses life threatening consequences, to ensure continuous operation of the VAD, any connector used with an associated power cable or driveline cable must provide a dependable electrical connection for an extended period of time. Implanting electrical connectors suitable for higher power requirements within the body can be challenging due to the cyclical stresses and strains attributed to flexure and movement of cords and devices within the body. For this reason, many such VAD systems are powered through a driveline that is hardwired directly to the implanted pump with any connectors located outside the body or at least away from the heart in locations that are more stable and readily accessible.
Another challenge with an implanted connector is that the fluid-filled environment within the human body can be corrosive to connector materials conventionally used in high-powered connectors, such as stainless steel and copper. While certain non-corrosive alloys, such as a platinum iridium alloy (Pt—Ir), can be used, this material is exceedingly expensive and has mechanical properties that make its use in an implantable connector challenging (e.g., brittleness).
Accordingly, various alternative connectors have been proposed or theorized. Given the design challenges associated with implantable device, however, many of these are overly bulky and expensive. Therefore, there is a need for an improved connector to address these and other problems. There is a need for an implantable connector suitable for use with higher power requirements that is durable and corrosion resistant, while providing improved electrical and mechanical properties at a reduced cost of materials and manufacture. It is further desirable for such connectors to be viable in a design having reduced dimensions so as to be suitable for implantation at various locations within the body.